


A Betting Man

by LucindaAM



Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again . . . Poor Steve, Bets Gone Wrong, Didn't See That One Coming, F/M, Fluff, Forced Naps, He worries about, Light Swearing, No Smut, Or bets gone right, Romanov enjoys his pain, You're as much of a workaholic as Tony, just fluff, much kissing, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Tony will be the first to admit that he has a sleeping problem. And a coffee problem. But it's BECAUSE he knows he has a problem that he's so willing to jump in and force you to sleep when he sees you having the same problem. It's cuz he's such a great guy like that.The problem is that sleeping does tend to clear the mind and yours is very clear by the time you wake up. Sadly for Tony, that means he's about to loose a bet.Sadly for Steve, you like seeing the poor man blush.Ever hear of the phrase; "Kill two birds with one stone?"*Evil laughter*Written from Tony's POV
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: My Guilty Pleasure One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997734
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	A Betting Man

I propped my shoulder on the door of the lab and watched you with a smile forming on my lips. You were hunched awkwardly over the desk, one leg flung up on the small stool you kept next to it just for this purpose. Your lips were curled over the pen that had dried up years ago but that you refused to throw away. ‘It was sentimental’. You claimed. ‘It was the whole reason we met in the first place. It was the pen of destiny’.

The pen of destiny had more teeth marks than Clint’s damn dog’s bone.

But hell if I couldn’t toss the thing either.

Unintelligible murmurings came from your corner of our lab as you mapped out your newest creation. I wanted to leave to you it. Heaven knew it made me a hypocrite to try and pull you away from any of your projects when you were this “in the zone”. But I loved you. And because I loved you. I worried.

“You know, honey, you’re starting to push for a world record here.” I said, pushing off the door and moving into the lab.

You made that cute little humming noise you made when you weren’t really paying attention and wrote down a few more lines of code.

I bent over you, wrapping my arms around your waist and leaned my chin against your head. “Come on, honey. I’m tired.” I squeezed your waist gently and placed a kiss against your head hoping you'd read into my flirtatious tone.

“You can go to bed, baby.” You said, patting my arms gently before leaning forward again, forcing me to break my hold on your waist.

“Haha. Very funny. You know I can’t sleep unless you’re there to cuddle with.” I propped a hip against the desk, brows furrowing as I watched you work.

“You could ask Steve?” You sassed, but your tone was off. Almost like you weren’t even aware you were speaking; you were so focused on whatever it was you were working on.

I snapped a few fingers in front of your face. “Hello? Earth to honey? Baby got back? Houston, we have a problem?”

Your lips didn’t even quirk as you scribbled down another line of coding.

Oh. This was serious then.

“Alright, honey. When you start ignoring the pop culture references, I know it’s serious. How much coffee have you had? When was the last time you slept?”

You waved your hand around, flippantly. “I dunno. JARVIS did you keep track?” You spun to another computer screen, double checking something before turning back to your project.

“She hasn’t slept in almost seventy-two hours and in that time has had over thirty-two cups of coffee.” JARVIS answered promptly.

I swore under my breath. “Okay, that’s it. Time for bed.” I reached down pull you into my arms but you gripped the table firmly, keeping yourself planted.

“In a minute. I think I figured out the quantum stabilizing problem. I just need to tweak the manifest and adjust the par ratio . . .” You trailed off you scanned through the coding you’d already written.

I watched you for a minute, but I was man enough to admit that this was one battle I wasn’t going to win alone.

I needed heavier equipment.

I leaned down and pressed another kiss on your head before I walked out of the lab. You didn’t seem to notice at all.

“JARVIS? A suit.” I said, walking towards the newly designed and beautifully engineered walk in suit closet. You would be so proud . . . if you weren’t so lost in a maze of your own thoughts.

“Right away, sir.”

Within a minute, I was climbing into one of my creations and marching back to the lab.

You were still muttering to yourself under your breath as you tried to figure out whatever problem had been plaguing you for the past few days.

Without hesitation, I reached down and gripped you by the waist, flinging you up and over my shoulder.

“Tony!” You squealed.

“Nope! You can be mad all you want . . . after you take a nap.”

“Tony!”

“Bed-time, honey. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

You grumbled and groaned the entire way up to the penthouse suite, but I refused to budge. “This is what you get for forcing ME to be the responsible one in this relationship. Sorry, honey. But I’m putting my foot down.”

I carried you into the bedroom. “JARVIS . . . lock the doors. No one in or out. On my override.”

“Yes, sir.”

I heard the locks click. I pulled you off my shoulder and put you gently on the bed before I opened the suit and stepped out. You were glaring at me with your arms crossed over your chest but I shrugged and climbed into bed, pulling you down beside me. It was a testament to how tired you were that you hardly resisted at all as I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you to my chest. I kissed the top of your head.

“Sleep now, honey. Work later.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” You snorted.

I shrugged a shoulder, my eyes already closed. For the first time in a couple days, I let myself relax into the bed.

“Shhhhhh.” I whispered, running a hand up and down your back. “Sleep now.”

You grumbled something under your breath but that was almost immediately followed by the sensation of your body relaxing against mine and your breathing slowly evening out. I smiled and breathed you in.

This was home.

It was the sound of glass shattering that startled me awake. I jumped out of bed, automatically calling a suit to me before I’d even really gotten a glance around the room. When my heart finally stopped trying to gallop out of my chest, I turned and saw you standing next to a very broken penthouse window with a sheepish smile on your face.

“Morning.” You waved.

“What the hell?” I managed to grit out.

You shrugged a shoulder innocently as your personal Iron Man suit appeared out of thin air and held out a hand. “Sorry, baby. Thanks for the non-consensual nap. Really helped. Gotta go now! Love you!” You grabbed the hand of your suit, the one that I was very much regretting having made you, and within seconds, you were gone, no doubt back down to the lab to finish your project.

I held a shaky hand against my chest. “What the hell, JARVIS?” I asked as I sank back down to the bed.

“Sorry, sir. She was very insistent she leave. I believe she said something about having finally figured out a way to . . .”

“Fix the quantum stabilizing problem . . . yeah. I know.”

I took another couple of breaths before another thought occurred to me. I jumped to my feet. “Wait, what quantum stabilizing problem?!” I demanded, rushing towards the door. It clicked open right as I reached for the handle and I raced out of the room.

“She did NOT figure it out before me!” I called out to thin air.

JARVIS’ silence spoke volumes. I swore under my breath.

By the time I finally got down to the lab, you were lounging casually against your desk, a tablet in your hands and a smirk to rival my own on your face.

“You didn’t.” I started, moving towards you.

You held out the tablet. “I did.” You said proudly.

I scrolled through your coding with a mix of pride and frustration brewing in my chest. It was a feeling you elicited in me frequently and if I was being honest . . . I loved it.

Just not right now.

I groaned. You had. You’d figured it out.

Your smile somehow grew even bigger as I threw my head back. “You know what this means, right?” You asked.

I shot you a half-hearted glare.

Your smile got even bigger. “JARVIS, do you know what this means?”

“The package is already on the way.” JARVIS said, with a hint of smugness in his programed tone of voice.

I folded my arms against my chest and waited patiently. You bounced up and down on your toes, trying your best to contain your glee.

Damn it all; you were adorable.

Behind us, the ding of the elevator interrupted my thoughts as they strayed back to the bedroom and you . . . and me . . .

A cough sounded. “Hi. JARVIS said you wanted to see me?” Steve asked.

I rolled my eyes at you before I turned around and smiled at Steve. Nat stood slightly behind him, a knowing smirk on her face and a cellphone already discreetly pointed in Cap’s direction. I resisted another eye roll. Of COURSE the master spy would have already figured out what was going on.

I heard the not-so-subtle cough you choked on, trying to keep your laughter in.

I sighed.

A bet was a bet.

“Cap! Glad you’re here. You’re looking lovely as always.” If I had to do it, I was going to do it all the way.

Steve blushed a bright red and looked at me with confusion as I quickly crossed the lab towards him.

“Uh . . .” He started.

“And that ass! America’s ass. A sight to behold, as always.” I was almost in front of him now.

“Uuuuuuhhhh . . .” His blush got even redder as Romanov’s smile got even bigger.

Might as well get it over with.

“I don’t say this often enough, Rogers, but you’re a fine specimen of a man and . . . I think I'm in love.” I gripped Steve’s face with both of my hands and planted a big wet one on the shocked Captains lips with a loud “Muah!”

The look of pure disgust and horror on Steve’s face almost made the whole thing worth it. Or at least, it did until I heard the screams and catcalls coming from the Widow’s phone. Not a picture then. Facetime. Great.

I rolled my eyes and then I turned back to you. I grabbed your face the same way I had just grabbed Steve and planted a much more passionate kiss on you, wiping away the memory of Steve with one a little more enjoyable.

“Debt paid, honey?” I asked, pulling away, struggling to catch my breath.

Behind us, Steve was gagging profusely. I ignored him. You glanced over my shoulder and your smile grew even brighter. “Worth every second I spent working on the stupid problem.” You said.

I smacked your butt playfully. “Good. Let’s go get some food then. All that kissing really worked up an appetite.”

You laughed but followed me out of the room, patting a still sputtering Steve on the shoulder as you passed him.

“He does tend to have that effect on people.” You murmured sympathetically.

I shook my head and gestured grandly towards the elevator. “Honey.” I said.

“Baby.” You responded, slipping past me.

Just before the elevators slipped shut, a commanding voice echoed out of the lab. “For the love of . . . STOP MAKING BETS THAT INVOLVE ME!!!”

You burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop laughing. What did you guys think? Too much? Not enough? 
> 
> Lemme know!


End file.
